The Lone Conspirator
by Darth Kieduss the Wise
Summary: Tony is sent on a terrifying journey to make history.
1. Chapter 1

**Time travel flick.**

It was 11 a.m. on Sunday, November 24, 1963. At Dallas Police headquarters, the scheduled transfer of a prisoner to the Dallas County jail was already running one hour late. Finally, the police were ready to escort the prisoner into the elevator and down to the basement where a waiting police car would take him to jail. The police were everywhere. The prisoner that had gained national attention had received many death threats.

Meanwhile, another man was making his way to the same place. He was a 52-year old Jewish nightclub owner and a gangster-wannabe from Chicago. He was however, a small-time associate of the mob. Leaving the Western Union office a block away, it took two minutes to walk to the police station. The man had many friends on the force, so he was able to enter with ease, possibly through an alley way door, and moved into the garage. He was connected to the cops enough that they let him in. He blended into the crowd of newsmen and police, got into position and police and waited for his opportunity. He straightened his fedora and made sure his .38 Colt Cobra was ready, stuffed in his right pocket. He had to look good.

All the cameras turned in one direction as a man in handcuffs was being led out to a car. He was young with dark hair and a serious look on his face. He was handcuffed to a police officer in white.

"There is the prisoner," a reporter said.

"There is Anthony DiNozzo..."

A man ran out from the bundle of reporters and onlookers.

A shot rang out.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW MINUTES AGO...  
EASTERN STANDARD TIME

"Everything we know so far," President John F. Kennedy told Vice President Lyndon Johnson over the phone, "points to a single deranged individual with a twisted hunger to make his mark on history - the same impulse that drove other assailants in years past. Yes, there are voices of intolerance and extremism in the land; I'd intended to address that issue in the luncheon speech in Dallas. But you're right, it is wrong to indict 190,000,000 Americans for what happened."

A knock at the door grabbed the President's attention. "I completely understand that. I'll call you back." He hung up. "Come in."

The President's Personal Secretary came in Evelyn Lincoln. "Mr. President, the Secret Service from Dallas is here to see you."

"Thank you, Evelyn," Jack Kennedy said. "Send them in."

Evelyn disappeared for a brief moment. JFK heard her voice said something he couldn't understand. Too distant. A moment after that, two Secret Service men came in. White and dressed exactly how you would expect them to be dressed. Black suits, black ties, black sunglasses and black Gucci shoes to match.

 _One day they're gonna make a movie about man vs machines with the images of these men as the machines_ , he foreshadow-thought.

"Mr. President," one said, nodding his head in respect to the Commander-in-Chief.

"Agent Davies," Kennedy said. "What have you got for me?"

Agent Davies' junior partner (new guy trainee), handed the President a thin file with LEE H. OSWALD printed on the tab. Kennedy flipped through the information and photos of Oswald. A second even thinner file had ANTHONY DiNOZZO. He looked at the arrest photo of Anthony DiNozzo. DiNozzo was about a few years older than Oswald but the bruise on the right side of his face, no doubt given to him by the police, made him look like a hardened veteran. "Who is he?"

"He claims to be Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"Where is this DiNozzo from?"

"Mr. President, he claims he's from Long Island, NY. Our agents found out there is an Anthony D. DiNozzo there. Per an interview with our New York agents, he claims no relation or knowledge of the DiNozzo in Dallas."

"What can you tell me about his involvement in the shooting in Dallas?"

"Well, preliminary reports shows us that the deceased, identified as former defector and former Marine Lee Harvey Oswald," Davies iterated. "Was killed by the suspect in custody, the alleged 'DiNozzo'. Our initial investigation of the situation tells us Oswald was the one who fired the shots in Dallas. One shot from Oswald directed at you. DiNozzo charged at Oswald, wrestled the rifle out of his hands..."

Kennedy glanced at the photo of the detective holding the rifle high above everyone at the Dallas precinct. ITALIAN MANNLICHER-CARCANO BOLT-ACTION RIFLE, the double label said.

"...and then shot Oswald at close range with it. Witnesses say a woman was spotted with DiNozzo before the shots were fired. We haven't found her yet. We're searching for her, if she exists. Not all witnesses are right."

"But basically, you saying that Mr. DiNozzo saved my life?" Jack demanded, taking a puff off his cigar.

"Mr. President, we don't have the evidence to prove that in court yet," the trainee said. "But yes. He's probably the reason you're alive, sir."

"Then why the hell is he in police custody as a murder suspect? Get him released now! Hell, I want this man in this Office!"

The two men nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. President. We'll get right on it."

Just as the two men left, the presidential phone rang. "Yes?" He listened. "I want Mr. DiNozzo on the phone. And possibly brought to the White House to give him my thanks for his service to his country." Jack took a puff of his cigar as he listened further. A moment later, the President's cigar fell to the floor as he shot out of his chair. "HE'S BEEN WHAT?!"


End file.
